User blog:Omnes/Incipience, the Beginning (1st PoV)
DISCLAIMER: Any OC (Original Character) names, appearance, or personalities are completely coincidental, there will be no parody or mocking of any individual or unit "ARGHHHHHHH" Screaming as I fall from the sky, I take a quick second to enjoy the fantastic view. My screaming comes to a halt when I fell onto a branch of a tree, which cushioned my fall, and fell onto the ground, ass first. Rubbing my booty cheeks, I look around to see where the Hell I am. I look at a stick and pick it up, using it as a weapon. "With this new stick", I announce, "This spooky forest shall be spooky no more!" I set out on a journey to get out of the forest. Walking by I see nothing but fallen leaves and branches, and of course, trees. There was nothing to worry about; it was just a regular forest after all. If any danger comes, my trusty stick will come in handy! After leaving the forest so quickly, I came to the assumption that I landed near one of its borders. Beyond the forest, I see a beautiful landscape with a clear sky. Still walking around, I take notice to an orange spark that appeared out of nowhere. My eyes widened as I knew what was happening. I ran away quickly, feeling a burst of heat and light coming from behind me. The grass was engulfed by the flames the spark had emitted. Running faster, I hear a feminine voice scream, "BLAZING INFERNO!" A torrent of fire filled the sky; smoke clouds appearing everywhere. I covered my mouth and nose with my shirt and ran towards the source. I came to a halt as I see 8 other people with huge weapons and weird armor, with 1 of them being protected by 6 others, attacking a lone girl. Scared shitless, I stay there and view what was happening. I hear the same scream again. "BLAZING INFERNO!" Another burst of flames fill the air, and the one doing this was the lone girl. Despite her efforts, she looked like she was losing. She was one knee, panting and sweating, while the other 7 looked perfectly healthy. I want to do something, but I can't; I just stand here, dazed at the sight. This was all too much to process, I was too afraid to do anything. I wasn't strong enough to do anything. I had to do something, I just had to. And, I will. Putting my fears aside, I charge head on in front of the girl, tripping on my way. I look up to see everyone watching me. I get up and brush myself off. Trying to play it off, I winked at everyone. I got a reaction out of another girl with green hair and blue eyes, carrying a rather large blade that was steel and gold, wearing green and black armor with a white and red cape with gold trimmings. She pointed the sword at me, "I don't know what you're doing here, but it’s best if you leave" "I don't like what you're doing, ganging up on someone like that. It just isn't right!" I respond, ignoring her warning "'Just isn't right', the one in the back mocks, "Do you have any idea what's going on here? The little nuisance over there is getting in my way, and if you become a nuisance, I'll have to kill you too" "You're not going to be killing anyone!" "Well, of course I'm not, but my subjects are!” he exclaimed, pointing to the group of 6 people, "They follow every order I command, they do all of the dirty work I don't want to do" "Subjects, Orders? They are people, not just mere slaves. If what you say is true, then they are willing to die for you. You should give them more respect!" I say, pointing my glorious stick at the self-proclaimed ’King’ With an annoying chuckle, he responded, "What're you going to do with just a mere stick? I'll order my pawns to kill you as well!" "You will be ordering''' NO ONE'" With a flash of light, my so-called stick became a pure black blade with purple light faintly shining out of it. A purple eye appeared on the guard of the blade. There was a voice in my head, "''Do you wish to cleanse the world of its corruption?" I mentally responded, "Yes, I do" "Then I, Maximus, shall be your sword and grant you the power to do as you wish" "Very well" I point my sword at the snobby nerd hiding behind his "subjects" "This is... ...THE END!" "CYCLOTRON!" I see that most of you like the 1st PoV more than the 2nd PoV. Which is completely understandable, the 1st PoV and the 2nd PoV versions are written by 2 different people. We both have different writing styles and whatnot. Chapter 2 will be released later this week, most likely on Saturday. -# Second PoV version: http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Omnes/Incipience,_the_Beginning_(2nd_PoV) Act I: http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Omnes/Incipience,_Act_I Category:Blog posts